


5 Deep Dark Secrets of Ogata

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 5 Things, Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five hobbies Ogata enjoys that he would prefer never came to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Deep Dark Secrets of Ogata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



1\. Scrap-booking. It's not an ego thing, honestly, although he does take extra care to hide the evidence.

He just enjoys being able to look back at photos, with the perfect order that has been assigned, the artistic layout and supplements to help perfect the memories in his own head.

2\. Shounen manga, it's a strange way to let back, full of cheese-ball goodness. It's also easy enough to hide his jump online subscription on his phone.

3\. Knitting. It's calming after a long day, to rest, with fish swimming in the aquariums around him as he clicks in the new stitches. It's also easy enough to pass off the black and white scarfs as a gift from his mother or ex-girlfriend. The little amigurumi are harder to pass off, but [the Kon amigurumi pattern](https://www.google.com.au/search?q=amigurumi+kon&oe=utf-8&rls=org.mozilla:en-GB:official&client=firefox-a&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=en&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=aymvT4PELpGgiQfth-HZCA&biw=1280&bih=669&sei=eSmvT5nOOcPEmQXI7riZCQ) was just a little too much temptation.

4\. Western Chess. It feels like another way the Western World is invading Japan, but it's interesting with it's structure and another way of applying calculations and strategery.

5\. There really are some very really interesting stories, that get posted on the internet.


End file.
